1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrically connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a light source and an internal printed circuit board carrying the light source.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0065444, published on Mar. 14, 2013, discloses a charging connection device comprising: a device connector; an internal printed circuit board coupled to the connector and including charging circuitry and an associated light source; a housing enclosing the circuit board and including a first end comprising a light guide or lens, the connector extending from the first end; a touch-type switch carried by the housing, coupled to the circuit board and configured to activate the light source; and a power source connector coupled to the circuit board and associated with a second end of the housing. The circuit board is horizontally oriented.
An electrical connector having an improved printed circuit board is desired.